Generally it is known to provide a wheeled device that typically stands vertically on two wheels and has an upper portion to be held by the operator to load carry cargo and to then tilt the loaded cargo and wheel the loaded cargo to a different location. It is also known to provide a hand truck including rear stabilizer wheels which allow the hand truck to be tilted or leaned back and rested on the primary wheels and the rear stabilizer wheels. There are a wide variety of application-specific hand trucks based upon the above generally known designs. Such known application-specific hand trucks may be known as drum dollies (for moving 55-gallon drums), cylinder trucks (for moving high pressure gas cylinders), tree dollies (for moving trees with ball roots), and water dollies (for moving multiple 5-gallon tanks of drinking water) to name only a few. It is generally known that any of these examples may be manually-operated or may be motor-assisted devices.
It is also generally known that there are a vast amount of known hand trucks for many different uses. The known hand trucks vary a great deal and may include simple mechanical clamping mechanisms to secure the load to the truck as well as manual braking devices. It is also further known to provide more complex and motorized hand trucks that can lift and lower loads. There are many adaptations and versions of hand trucks to meet the many varying needs of specific uses or applications since a hand truck may be used in so many ways and in so many industries.